Revenge With A Side Of Love
by ForneverLightning
Summary: NaLu. He knew he should've gone with her. Maybe she wouldn't had gotten injured. He will get revenge. But before it happens, they confess and have a little fun. But they'll save the real fantasy for later. For when revenge is served with a side of love at the end. ¡A TWO CHAPTER ONESHOT!


_**A/N: Hey look! An idea popped into my head while dreaming. Don't you ever get fic ideas in weird spots and places..? Bathrooms, school, while eating? Well maybe that's not weird places but these things just pop into your head! Enough of me talking let's just get to it! ^_^**_

* * *

"Where the fuck is she!?"

I quickly ran threw the halls of Fairy Tail, tears that threatened to burst and my heart beating like crazy. I hoped that when I layed my eyes on her, she would be fine. As much as I wanted to believe it, I knew that it wouldn't be the case. I picked up my pace and watched around as Fairy Tail members stared at me, each of them wearing depressed and worried expressions.

I quickly shut my eyes and hoped that she wouldn't be too hurt. Not to damaged. Please. That's not what I want. I should've gone with her. I know I should've. It's all my fault.

Lucy had gone on a mission. She asked me to go on the mission with her. She looked excited and wanted me to go with her. But I refused. Why? Because I was also doing something. Something I thought was more important than a regular old mission. That wasn't the case. I was told personally by Erza and Mira, why Lucy wanted me to go. When I heard that she was attacked before she even got to the destination, I was shocked. Broken inside and I got extremely worried. And most importantly, outraged.

I heard that her keys were stolen by her attackers. Those attackers would pay. How dare they lay a hand on her. On Lucy. His Lucy.

I ended up standing in front of a door, the door that she was in. I touched the door knob and turned it rapidly. The door clunked open and I burst inside the room, surprising everyone.

"Where is she!?" I screamed with anger, anger that was starting to consume me. I was too angry that I didn't notice the giant who quickly come behind me. I noticed too late but I knew the man was Elfman.

Elfman grabbed me from the back and held me still, not letting me go from his strong grasp. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, Natsu! Lucy is alright!" Even as those words were said, I wanted to see her myself and I wouldn't calm down until I did. "Natsu, don't worry she's alright." Wendy said in a soft but worried voice. It doesn't matter who said it or the amount of times it was said, I just wanted to see you. But this big bastard would let me go! I tried struggling out of Elfman's hold. "Just let me go!"

"Tell me that you'll calm down and I will!"

"I just want to see her! Let me see her!" I started breathing in and I was close to shooting a Fire Dragon's Roar and I would had if a sudden voice that spoke didn't stop me.

"N-Natsu..."

The sudden weak voice surprised everyone in the room, especially me. That voice immediately calmed me down and Elfman seem to had let me go. I looked around the room and noticed a bed where she layed, bandaged and bruised. Also that she wore a beautiful smile on her face, but a single tear ran down her cheeks. It finally get to see her.

"Luce..."

"Natsu... Come here... Everyone.. Please let him come to me.."

Everyone moved away and I slowly walked over to her and everyone in that room was quiet. I approached the side of her bed, where I stared directly into her brown orbs. Was she ever so beautiful. Her blond hair and that sincere smile. It looked so perfect. To me, everything about her was perfect.

As I was admiring her, I didn't notice that she signaled everyone to leave the room. What brought me back to reality was the recent giggles and chuckles from the others.

I looked at Lucy and noticed that Lucy reached for me and placed her palm on my cheek. Suddenly, everyone had cleared out of the room, leaving Lucy and me alone. They seemed to leave in a hurry and I wondered why. Lucy sighed knowing I was to dense to know why. I blushed slightly after I realized a reason why and she giggled. How much I wanted to just hold her in my arms. I was shocked when the smile on her face quickly went into a frown. I wondered why and notice that she put her head down and tugged at my shirt. She began to speak.

"Natsu... I'm so weak.. I couldn't even defend myself.. Those people took my keys and look at me.. In bruises and scars.."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth and I won't let her say more it. None of it was true! "No.. Luce! Your not weak! You have a strong heart and it's my fault that your injured.. If only I had went with you and maybe you wouldn't be in this situation.."

"No.. Please don't blame yourself over me.. I am-"

"I will blame myself because it's true... Mira and Erza told me why you wanted me to go and I realized my mistakes.. I always be here for you, protecting you whetever you like it or not, because your the closest person to me heart. I believe in you!"

Lucy was shocked. She blushed and tears started to form in her eyes, considering and taking what Natsu said to the heart. "Natsu.. Thank you.. You're always believing in me, telling me not to give up.. I don't know what I would do if you weren't by my side.. You will always be by my side, protecting me.. And since you know why I wanted you to go, I guess I shouldn't hide my feelings.."

I was shocked when she sat up, taking one of her hands and running it threw my hair. "Luce?" She placed a finger on my lips and smiled, me blushing madly. "Natsu, there's something I always wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

She smiled and slowly moved her face closer to mine, in seconds, having our lips about 1 inch away from each other. "You see.. Natsu, I love you! I always have and I always will." She placed her perfect lips onto mine and at the moment I felt my insides explode with fireworks. The feeling was magical. She started to explore my mouth with her tongue and it's like she begged me to tongue play with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started sucking on my tongue itself. She was leading this and being the dominant one in this session. I wasn't complaining about anything. It felt so wonderful and so good. I started kissing back, knowing I should and me and Lucy's tongues starting tangling together. In perfect harmony. The sensation was amazing. It wasn't long till I was ontop of her, on her hospital bed, still kissing her deeply and passionately. I started kissing her neck and it wasn't long until her hands started grabbing my hard member. Stroking it with two fingers. I moaned a bit and she loved hearing that voice come out of me. I had to admit, those hands of hers could easily deliver the pleasure I wanted, but I wonder if her pretty mouth could do the same. "Lucy.. Please.. Suck me off.. Make me moan for you and I'll be sure to make you moan even harder!"

"Natsu... Your actually planning on me doing that while we are in Fairy Tail?" She wrapped her soft legs around my waist and licked my lips. "My apartment.. Let us make all our fantasies happen there..."

I pulled back and smiled in embarrassment. That teasing of hers was so good. I would gladly fuck her brains out and make her sore and it seems that she would gladly make me come and ride me. I was so ready at the moment and I know that she was too. But I realized that her keys were still missing and those bastards who attacked her still roamed Fiore. I got off of her and opened a nearby window.

"Natsu!? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get your keys back and teach those bastards a lesson for messing with my Lucy!" I jumped onto the ledge and smiled, "I'll be back soon!"

"Natsu! Please don't go! We have to finish!"

"I'm sorry, Luce.. But don't worry I know everything about the mission so let me go there now.."

She frowned and went all puppy dog on me with those eyes and that smile. "Please!"

I chuckled and waved. "Bye! And besides, revenge is better with a side of love, our love!"

* * *

_A/N: Should I make another chapter about the keys and a little more fun if you know what I'm saying!? As of right now that story is marked completed! Review and all that othet stuff you wonderful people do._


End file.
